


It's Not Enough

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: ...or is it?





	It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's Not Enough  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 186  
>  **Summary:** ...or is it?  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

If there was one thing in Cole’s life that he was sure of it was that he loved her. But apparently when it came to Phoebe love wasn’t enough. Especially not when part of him was a demon.

“Damn it, Phoebe. I’m in love with you!” Cole all but yelled the admission but he knew by the look on her face it didn’t matter.

“I love you too, Cole. I always will.” Before the hope could take root inside of him Phoebe quickly continued. “But it’s not enough. It doesn’t change anything.” At the look on his face she softly whispered, “I wish it did, I wish it could.”

“Phoebe, please.” All the pain he felt was revealed in his plea. 

Without a word Phoebe turned to walk away but just before she was out of earshot she whispered softly, “I’m sorry, Cole.”

Cole stood where she left him waiting, hoping it was all a bad dream and any second Phoebe would come back to him. He didn’t wonder how long he would have to wait. It didn’t matter. He’d wait for an eternity for her.


End file.
